


The Sky’s Eternal Gaze

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jafar wants to live his peaceful life in his valley, Mostly just some random fluffy stuff, Sheep, Sheep herder, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young sheep herder watches over his sheep in the early mornings, enjoying yet another day in his quiet valley.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Sky’s Eternal Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> School has begun which means I’m tired.
> 
> I was tired and was writing so Sheep herder Ja’far came up, and the only thing I could see in my head was a valley.
> 
> Some of the descriptions of the “valley” is based of the movie “Belle et Sébastien” which I watched some time ago, and done others are based of a novel in Edgar Allen Pie’s novel collection “The Black Cat” 
> 
> I really enjoyed the novel collection...and Belle et Sébastien...
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy.

The sky that loomed above their mere mortal heads was nothing short of grand, a swirling paradise of calming blues and whisked clouds, stretching around them, looking down at the beings of flesh and blood, of stone, of wood and of life and death, they had been there when it all had started, and would witness it all go down, would witness it leave and burn down into a sultry ash as the last living being exhaled it’s breath.

But today, today was not the day.

Ja’far wouldn’t let it be that day.

Smiling brighter than the sun the young man gazed upon the bright green fields that, grass in its peak, the symphony of the winds singing through the leaves could be heard, filling his senses with an undeniable light, something soft and uplifting. So different from the usually dreary mornings that they saw everyday in the mountains.

With lungs full of cold, fresh air Ja’far has found a good start to the day, something he always appreciated. The gentle baas’ from the young lambs streamed from the enclosure, chuckling Ja’far knelt down to open it, the long staff he carried was placed on the ground while he did, and the sheep and lamb trotted outside, except for one.

It was a young lamb, one of his favourites. With wool that was fluffier than the clouds, and more pure than an angel’s pristine dress, it neared him shyly, more focused on his staff than anything.

The staff wasn’t anything spectacular, a staff made out of a dark wood, made into a spiral at the top with lighter strokes in the wood decorating the shaft, petite carvings littered the base, as a younger lad Ja’far hand found himself carving symbols and nonsense on it while watching people run around, it was all a memory of the past now, something old and tinted that would be forgotten after his inescapable end.

The quiet lamb stopped in front of him, taking a careful risk he patted it, watching it rub onto his hand. He smiled, it wasn’t much, but the gentle acceptance of an unknowing child made him feel light inside, the scars and the bloody clothes, the poison and the hidden knives, it all vanished from his tainted mind when he saw the animals run around. They didn’t understand him, but they were secretly like his family, he cared for them in a way you didn’t family of course, but still, they all had a place in his heart.

The young lamb sprinted as fast as it could down the fields, and Ja’far sat by his cottage watching, the fresh green grass was moved by the winds might, but the sheep stood firm, chewing slowly and calmly walking around, their white fluffy bodies matching the clouds above them.

The cottage he had managed to build was nothing grand, a simple one in the middle of two large mountains, creating a gap, a valley between them. A hidden paradise in the snowy, cold and crushing world, far away from civilization. Ja’far had brought the materials he needed to survive there, and with a flourishing garden, fishing and animals he had lived there for years, watching the seasons fly above him with its natural power and beauty, watching the wild animals come and go, watching live carry on, end, and begin before his ashy grey eyes.

It was comforting here. Nothing could hurt him here, in his cottage. Nothing could hurt his sheep, on the fields. The dream of having a peaceful life, without the everlasting darkness had been achieved, and Ja’far gazed upon the playing lamb, his lips curving into a smile while his grey eyes became a degree softer. The joyous ring of his carefree laugh could be heard, and the sky would be watching the young sheep herder through his life. It had seen his life begin, had seen his hardships and struggles, and it would see it end, peacefully in his valley, without a single regret, or dark shadow to disturb. The only thing that will be heard is the mourning, the thunderous sky, the screaming grass and the mighty winds mourning the loss of yet another peaceful soul.

**Author's Note:**

> In cannon Ja’far deserves his peaceful life, especially with Sinbad being his boss xD


End file.
